


Без заглавия

by syn_filifjonky



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Лайт в загробном мире, Стекло, ангст, драббл
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: …но рядом никого не было. Здесь никогда никого не было.





	Без заглавия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158966) by [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko). 



Воздух казался густым, и было трудно дышать. Он в отчаянии оглядывался по сторонам, ища хоть какой-то поддержки, но рядом никого не было. 

Здесь никогда никого не было. 

Вот уже много лет он был здесь один. Те, кого он считал друзьями, ушли и оставили его одного брести, спотыкаясь, в темноте. Он не знал, почему они так с ним поступили, и не помнил, сделал ли он что-то, чтобы оттолкнуть их. Все, что он знал - он один в этой темноте, которая, кажется, никогда не рассеется.

В памяти крутился обрывок странной фразы, но он не мог вспомнить, где он её слышал и кто это произнёс: 

_"…Ни в рай, ни в ад"._

Он не мог понять, что это значит. Он никак не мог вспомнить. Он знал лишь, что всё время находится здесь, во тьме и в одиночестве.

Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь вспомнит хоть что-нибудь. Пусть это будет хотя бы его собственное имя.


End file.
